une seule certitude
by anges033
Summary: koizumi, otani et leur amis sont à la plage. Nobu insiste, risa est très en retard pour son âge! Vraiment? Alors pourquoi se sent-elle bizarre lorsque otani est à coté? Et lui? qu'en pense t-il?
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ENFIN, en exclusivité, le premier chapitre de ma fic sur lovely complex !!!_

_Hourra, hourra !!_

_Ho ! Pardon, mais je suis tellement contente !_

_Depuis que je l'ai écris, je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de la taper, ni de la publier…mais c'est chose faites !!_

_Cette fic est un lemon, et juste un lemon…bon ok, elle prend plusieurs chapitres et les premiers servent seulement d'introduction…d'ailleurs, celui ci est un peu médiocre je trouve…_

_Disons que je l'ai un peu négligé pour m'investir dans la partie la plus…hot… (Hot mais sensuelle…j'aime moins les lemons où les protagonistes sont dépourvus de sentiments sensuels…enfin, c'est un peu dure à expliquer…bref^^ !_

_Une autres choses à préciser avant de commencer, les tailles : je parts du principe que koizumi et ôtani ne mesuraient pas respectivement 1 m 70 et 1 m 56 à 12, 13 et 14…mais seulement à 15 ans…voilà ! Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture !!! (J'espère)_

La vie n'est pas toujours comme on la souhaite…parfois, les gens qui nous entourent nous étonnent. Mais il arrive aussi…que ce soit nous même…que l'on ne comprenne pas…

Au collège, risa koizumi était persuadée qu'elle finirait par rencontrer celui avec qui elle connaitrait ses premiers émois.

Du haut de ses 1 mètre 67, elle domine largement la plupart de ses camarades masculins, lesquels la surnomme la girafe. Bien évidemment, si se faire insulter par la personne que l'on aime signifie sortir avec elle, alors oui, risa koizumi à connu bon nombre de relation amoureuse à l'âge de 14 ans…

0000000000000000

Au collège, on peut aussi encore se dire que les garçons n'ont pas finies leur croissance, que l'on finira par être plus grand et que ça viendra plus tard. Voici le cas d'atsushi ôtani. 1 mètre 54 et la tété haute,…ou basse, ça dépend du point de vue….

A 13 ans, la majorité des garçons sont encore plus petits que les filles. A 14 ans, ils commencent à faire la même taille…mais à 15 ans, avec l'entrée au lycée, on se dit qu'être plus petit qu'elles, c'est vraiment la honte.

Mais la taille, c'est très important ! Toute la différence est là, le garçon, la fille, lui plus grand, elle plus petite….

Seulement voilà, lors de notre premier pas dans cet établissement qui sera surement le notre durant les trois années à venir, alors que l'on est déterminé et que l'on espère voir son cauchemar prendre fin, la première phrase que l'on entend nous fait reprendre conscience de la dire réalité des choses.

« J'espère que je ne me retrouverais pas dans la même classe que ce minus. »

« Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas être dans la même classe qu'une géante »

0000000000000000

A cet instant précis, on prit pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même classe que ce minus qui nous fera paraître encore plus grande / girafe que nous fera paraître encore plus petit.

Mais bien sur…comme dieu est sympa, et qu'il veut nous faire plaisir, il nous permet même de devenir voisins de table.

Et là, vous devenez le couple de comique de la classe, la géante et le minus…elle n'est pas belle la vie ?

A 15 ans, cette girafe vous tape sur les nerfs,

A 15 ans, ce nain vous exaspère.

Puis ; le temps passe,

On se met à l'apprécier, finalement, malgré sa petite taille et sa débilité, il est gentil, mignon et attentionné…à 16 ans, on ne comprend pas toujours les sentiments que l'on éprouve pour quelqu'un,

A 16 ans, on trouve les filles bizarres, et on se dit qu'il ne faut pas chercher, c'est certain.

Alors à 17 ans, on rassemble son courage à deux mains et on se déclare.

Bien sur, ça ne marche pas toujours la première fois…

Même après un grand nombre de râteaux, d'humiliations, de larmes, de joies, de tristesses, d'espoirs de désillusions et...de ont ne sait quel miracle, il devient notre petit ami.

Lui !!

Le premier baisé est toujours quelque chose de très attendu, stressant parfois…mais vient ensuite le deuxième, le troisième, le quatrième…et on y prend goût. Sur les marches de l'escalier, le seul endroit où il est plus grand que nous…de plus en plus prononcés, de plus en plus osés, plus langoureux, plus désireux…

C'est l été de nos 18 ans…en vacances avec nos amis, il fait beau, il fait chaud, le climax parfait !

Le soir, on découvre l'hôtel où l'on va séjourner…les filles dans une chambre, les garçons dans l'autre…non ??

000000000000000000000

-Ba non !

-Quoiiiiiii ???! Mais…mais….mais…Nobu…

-Où est le problème ? Nous sommes tous en couple après tout.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que dormir avec Nakao ne te gène pas !!

-Bien sur que ça ne me gène pas ! Lui et moi, on a déjà dormi ensemble plusieurs fois. On à même déjà couchés ensemble tu sais ?

-Hein ??!!

-Ho mais arrête d'hurler comme ça risa ! C'est normal à notre âge. D'ailleurs, c'est vous qui êtes très en retard je trouve ! Moi à 16 ans j'avais déjà…

-Tais-toi ! Épargne-moi les détails, je ne veux pas savoir ! Chi…Chiharu je ne suis pas bizarre n'est ce pas ?!

-Heu…comment dire…

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi… !

-Tu vois !!

-Mais…

Koizumi commençait à se sentir perdue. Elle se tourna vers son petit ami. Avait-il entendu la conversation ? Apparemment non, il semblait bien trop occupé à débattre avec Nakao et Suzuki sur le jet-ski exposé dans l 'entrée.

« Ouf !! »

Elle était vraiment en retard pour son âge ? À bon ? Et ôtani ? Qu'est ce qu'il en pensait ?

Ils n'avaient jamais, au grand jamais parlé de ça. D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie… elle avait peur…mais lui ?

_Le premier chapitre est finit et je taperais surement le prochain demain ou après demain…en attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé !!_

_J'essaie un peu de retranscrire le bon caractère des personnages…mais comme c'est ma première fic sur ce manga, ce n'est pas une mince affaire… !_

_Des reviews seraient t-ils possibles ? S'il vous plaît… (/~*o*~)/_

_Pour ceux que ça intéressent, voici le lien d'un forum bien sympa sur lov*com (on peut même y parler d'autres manga (shonen et shojo)), drama et anime…vraiment super quoi^^ : __ (à copier coller)_

_Aller, à la prochaine^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le chapitre 2^^_

_Je me suis efforcé de le taper rapidement tout en bossant sur « ça avait pourtant bien commencé » (fic sur naruto). J'espère qu'il vous plaira…pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspiré du scénario de base dans le tome 15 mais pas mal remanier à ma manière…voilà…^^on va dire que cela se passe pendant cette période du manga…_

_Et oui, j'aime bien faire ça^^. Mais n'oublions pas que les personnages et quelque réplique appartiennent à la fabuleuse Aya Nakahara._

_Voilà, bonne lecture^^ :_

-…

-…

Koizumi et otani étaient maintenant tous les deux dans leur chambre, fixant le principal meuble de la pièce, là, magistralement dressé devant leurs yeux : le lit double. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire.

-Heu…je…

-Et si on posait nos affaires ?

-Oui ! Tu as raison ! Bonne idée ! On va faire ça…alors heu…tu prends quel coté du lit ?

-Celui que tu ne veux pas. Je m'en fous.

-Alors je prends celui près de la fenêtre !

-Ouai…comme tu veux.

-Regarde otani. Il y a même une salle de bain. C'est cool !

Lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase pourtant totalement innocente, otani rougit. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il se tourna et ouvrit la porte coulissante qui donnait sur le balcon

-Hey ! C'est la chambre de Suzuki et de Tanaka en dessous.

-A bon ?

-Ha…

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ri…rien…ils…

-Hum ?

Intrigué, koizumi se pencha à son tour pour voir ce qui interpelait autant son petit ami. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Chiharu et Suzuki étaient là, juste en dessous d'eux, à s'embrasser sans aucune pudeur.

-Et ben ! Ils ne perdent pas leur temps. En faite, ils font pleins de truc en cachette ces deux là.

-Plein de trucs ?

Elle devint cramoisie.

-Non rien ! Laisse tomber, c'est pas important !

-…koizumi ?

-Hiiiii…oui ?! Fit t'elle en sursautant à l'entende de son nom.

-Tu permets que j'aille me doucher ? Le voyage m'a fatigué. J'ai besoin de me détendre.

-Pas de problème…moi je vais défaire ma valise.

-Hum…ne touche pas à la mienne ok ? Je le ferais.

-Oui chef !!

Il sourit. Finalement, tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre eux.

000000000000000

Lorsqu'il sortie de la salle de bain, il ne portait qu'un simple short. Torse nu, il s'avança vers le lit où la jeune fille était allongée. Elle lisait. Absorbée par sa lecture, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il était sortie de la douche et ne s'en aperçu seulement quand il s'assit sur le lit et que le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids.

Il se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle lisait ce qui eu pour effet de la faire se retourner.

Elle ne bougea pas, pas plus que lui... ils étaient ainsi, lui au dessus d'elle, elle en dessous de lui, tellement près.

Il s'avança un peu plus.

-Koi…

La situation était tellement embarrassante pour elle qu'elle en était totalement paralysée. Qu'allait-il faire ? L'embrasser ? Certainement. Et après ? Il ferait comme d'habitude, se relèverai, mettrai un t-shirt et il allumerait la télé. Ils regarderaient un film, et s'endormiraient chacun de leur coté du lit…

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait elle fait cela ?

Il semblait totalement surpris. Frustré aussi.

Elle l'avait violemment repoussé. Un peu trop fort peu être…assez fort pour qu'il tombe du lit et se cogne la tête au sol.

-Non mais ça va pas idiote ?! T'as voulu me tuer ou quoi ?

Elle prit la mouche. D'un bond énergétique, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.

-C'est toi l'idiot ! On n'a pas idée de se trimbaler torse nu comme ça !

-On est à la plage je te signal ! Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois comme ça ! En plus, je suis dans ma chambre ! Si j'ai envie de me trimbaler à poil, je fais ce que je veux !

-Crétin !!

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te gène !

-Réfléchi aux circonstances, idiot !

-Quelles circonstances ?

La jeune fille piqua un fard.

-Je…ce soir, j'irai dormir chez chiharu !!

-Quoi ? Tu vas les déranger !!

Elle claqua la porte.

Otani resta assit pas terre à regarder l'endroit où elle se trouvait en le laissant. Demain, il aurait un de ces bosses !! Ça ne raterait pas !!

Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui le gênait. Il se sentait horriblement blessé et frustré.

Qu'elle idiote elle faisait !

_Et oui, le lemon n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre ! en plus, celui là est EXTREMEMENT cour ! Je sais pardon, mais je voulais vraiment couper là…_

_Hahaha, je vous fais attendre ? Ou peu être que vous vous en fichez…^^_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fic aura 5 ou 6 chapitre en tout…seulement…mais je n'aime pas trop les longues fics alors…_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'attends avec appréhension vos reviews…_

_La suite devrait bientôt arriver^^._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3…_

_Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a quand même des gens qui lisent ma fic !!^^ Merci infiniment !_

_Du fait que ce soit lov*com, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens que ça intéresse à la manière de naruto par exemple…je suppose…_

_Mais du coup, je pense que c'est mieux d'écrire sur un manga où on ne trouve pas beaucoup de fic (française)_

_Et puis, le fait que ce soit un rating M limite également, mais tant pis, je le fait pour votre plaisir, et aussi pour le miens^^_

Koizumi de son coté, frappa à la porte de son amie.

-Risa-chan…qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Chiharu, je vais dormir avec toi ce soir.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Désolé hein ?…otani m'énerve tellement ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous déranger ! D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas me coucher !

Malgré ses paroles, la jeune fille ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Elle tournait le dos à ses deux amis.

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très fin de se part de se pointer comme ça dans leur chambre, à l'improviste. Ils avaient certainement prévus autre chose.

En repensant à ce qui c'était passé il y a 20 minutes, son cœur fit un petit bon dans sa poitrine et une étrange sensation apparue dans son ventre.

Jusqu'ou seraient t'ils allés si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé ? Elle n'avait jamais touché sa peau nue. Ses mains seulement, pas même son visage…à cet instant pourtant, il lui aurait suffit de tendre le bras, ou de le serrer contre elle pendant qu'il l'embrassait…

Elle était perdue, gênée, mais… elle regrettait son geste ! Elle l'avait poussé par reflex ; comme ça… Tout ça à cause de Nobu et de ses leçons ! Oui, c'était juste à cause de ça !!

Pourtant, elle s'en voulait…

Elle tressaillit. Comment réparer son erreur ?

00000000000000000

Le lendemain dans le réfectoire commun, l'ambiance n'était pas très gaie.

Koizumi et otani ne s'adressaient pas un regard et tiraient une tronche de trois mètres de long.

Nobu n'y tenant plus arracha risa à son bout de brioche et la tira à l'écart.

-Toi !!

-Quoiiii ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?!

-Et ne prend pas cet air blasé ! Tout ça, c'est ta faute !! Tu es décidément incorrigible !

-J'ai rien fait !

-C'est quoi cette gueule d'enterrement qu'il tire alors ? Pourquoi tu as été dormir avec chiharu et Suzuki ?

-Maiiis…et comment tu sais ça d'abord ?

-Comment dire …ce matin Darling et moi, on a voulu vous faire peur alors on est rentré dans votre chambre. Mais le seul truc qu'on à trouvé, c'est le minus, tout seul dans le grand lit, bave aux lèvres. TOUT SEUL !! Pourquoi t'es partis ?!

-Et toi alors ? C'est quoi cette idée d'entrer dans notre chambre comme ça ?

-Heu…oui enfin bref, rapporte pas la faute sue moi ! C'est toi qui es en tore ici ! Va t'excuser ! Je me fous de savoir ce qu'il a fait mais t'imagine pas la tête qu'il avait quand on l'a réveillé. Il a pas du dormir de la nuit.

-Ba moi non plus en passant.

Nobuko soupira. Elle savait bien que son amie était du style angoissée de la vie mais tout de même. A 18 ans, elle en était encore au stade du baisé. Ça ne pouvait plus durer !

0000000000000000000000

Plus tard dans la journée, risa était resté à l'hôtel pour récupérer un peu de la nuit passé. Ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil, elle se changea, enfila un top, un short et une paire de tong puis sortie se promener autour de la piscine de l'hôtel.

Elle réfléchit.

Finalement, elle s'assit au pied d'un palmier et ferma les yeux.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit rapidement.

0000000000000000

La jeune fille fut tirée de son sommeil par une voix masculine qui l'appelait.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit son visage ; à lui ; à seulement quelques centimètre du sien. Elle tilta.

-O…otani… ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Bof, cinq minutes à peu près. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais tu commençais à pencher un peu trop vers la droite à mon goût.

-Hein ? Ha !!

Effectivement, dans son sommeil elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était en train de glisser vers la droite et il ne faisait aucun doute que si elle continuait à pencher ainsi, elle atterrirait toute habillé dans la piscine qui ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de centimètres vers la droite.

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

-Merci otani.

Devant ce sourire si chaleureux, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui en adresser un lui aussi.

-Décidément…il faut toujours qu'on fasse attention à toi hein ?

-Hum^^…otani ?

-Ouai ?

-Je suis désolée pour hier soir…j…j'ai agis inconsciemment…c'était un pur réflex…excuse moi…

-Tu vois cette bosse sur mon front ?

Elle appuya dessus avec son doigt après avoir écarté les quelques mèches de cheveux qui la recouvraient.

-Celle là ?

-Aie idiote ! N'appuie pas dessus ! Ça fait mal !

Elle rit. Rire qui se coupas net au moment où il lui saisit le poigné.

-Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un de rancunier.

-Hahaha oui, je sais.

-Alors tu crois vraiment que le simple fait de t'excuser va changer quelque chose ?

-Heu…

-Koizumi ?

-Oui ?

Il appât ses lèvres rapidement puis se retira aussitôt.

-Tu me dois un baisé !

-En quel honneur ?

-En échange de celui d'hier.

-Ha…

Elle ne chercha pas à en dire plus et ferma les yeux. De nouveaux, elle sentie une pression sur ses lèvres.

La bouche chaude et douce d'otani caressa la sienne doucement puis, au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, appuya plus fort.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Accroupis ainsi, ils faisaient tout deux la même taille.

Elle gémit. La langue humide d'otani demanda l'accès à la sienne, demande qu'elle accepta sans grandes réticences.

Le baisé dura longtemps. Peu être même le plus long qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé. Et il aurait pu encore durer si la jeune fille n'y avait pas mis fin.

Pourtant, elle était tellement bien, accrochée à lui, les mains plongées dans ses cheveux, leurs deux langues entrelacés qui se caressaient lentement…

Mais ce qu'elle avait senti lui avait fait reprendre la réalité des choses.

En effet, les deux mains fraiches de son petit ami étaient passé sous son top et s'attardèrent un peu sur son le ventre plat avant de remonter vers un terrain plus vallonné.

Timidement certes, mais surement, elles remontaient.

D'un grand mouvement koizumi se dégagea de lui.

-Non !!

Il tomba dans la piscine, le charme était rompu.

Sur le moment, elle eu l'impression que le regard qu'il lui lança ressemblait à celui d'un petit chien tout penaud et terriblement blessé. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Je…je…

-T'excuse pas va ! J'ai compris.

Et maintenant, il semblait en colère.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil désolé et le laissa dans la piscine, n'osant plus le regarder directement.

-Pardon otani.

00000000000000000000

-Non ?!

-Si ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

-Le pauvre quand même ! Les films qu'il va se faire maintenant. Il va penser qu'il ne t'attire pas du tout.

-Mais je…au contraire…mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je le repousse à chaque fois…

-Il faut que tu ailles le voir ! Tu ne peux pas laisser la situation comme ça !

-Mais je ne fais que ça, m'excuser…

-Et si vous essayiez les menottes ? Ça pourrait marcher.

-Tu nous prends pour qui ?!

-Pour deux puceaux idiots !

-Pu…Nobuu !!!

-Ba quoi ?

-Laisse tomber…je vais aller discuter avec lui…

-En tout cas, ce soir, il est hors de question que tu ailles dormir je ne sais où ! Tu restes dans votre chambre !!!

-Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris…

-D'ailleurs, il est où otani ?

-Heu…je ne sais pas…je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'incident de la piscine.

-Ha voilà les entrées !

Koizumi tourna la tête en direction de la table occupé par Suzuki Nakao et Chiharu. Le serveur venait de déposer les assiettes sur la table.

-Dis, tu m'écoutes ?!

-Mais oui je t'écoute. Je paris qu'il doit être dans votre chambre en train de dormir. D'âpres Nakao, lorsqu'il est rentré de la plage, il était tellement crevé qu'il lui a dit de ne pas l'attendre pour le diner. Il voulait juste prendre une douche et dormir.

-Ha bon…

00000000000000000

Finalement, la « grande fille » finis sont repas et pris congé.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra.

La lumière était éteinte. Il devait certainement déjà dormir.

Sans faire de bruit, elle alluma la lampe de la salle de bain, ne mit pas le verrou afin d'éviter tout bruit qui aurait pu le réveiller et se doucha.

L'eau chaude sur sa peau la détendit. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils dormiraient dans la même chambre. Bon, ok ce ne serais pas la première fois dans la même CHAMBRE mais du moins, ce serait la première fois qu'ils partageraient le même LIT.

Elle angoissait un peu.

Une fois lavée, elle enfila un grand t-shirt, un short et se glissa dans le lit.

Par mesure de sécurité, ou à cause du stresse plus vraisemblablement, elle garda des sous-vêtements sous son pyjama. De cette manière, elle se sentait moins exposé. C'était stupide, mais ça la rassurait.

A l'autre bout du lit, le plus loin possible de lui, elle ferma les yeux et attendit.

Silence.

Elle se redressa et marqua une pose.

-Otani ?

Pas de réponse.

Un peu vexée, elle s'approcha de lui et observa son visage.

Il semblait paisible, profondément endormis.

Souriante, elle se pencha et l'embrassa discrètement sur la joue.

« Pardon »

Elle se rallongea.

0000000000000000

Combien de temps cela faisait t'il qu'elle avait fermé les yeux ? 20 minutes ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ?

La notion du temps lui échappait complètement. La seule chose sur laquelle elle se concentrait, c'était sa respiration qui était un peu trop rapide. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression et rendait l'atmosphère encore plus pesante.

Impossible de s'endormir !

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle en fut tirée bien vite. Quelque chose venait de lui effleurer le pied.

Qu'est ce que c'était ?

_Héhéhé, et oui, je coupe ici…pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai envie, c'est comme ça (/^o^)/ pardon !^^_

_Le lemon se rapproche à grand pas…mais je viens d'avoir une illumination pour cette fic et je vais donc la peaufiner un peu…vous verrez vous même le résulta^^._

_En attendant, je m'en vais bosser sur « ça avait pourtant bien commencé »…_

_The next ? Probablement pas tout de suite…_

_Sil vous plait, si vous apprécié (ou pas^^)…un petit review ? C'est comme vous le sentez !!^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Incroyable mais vrai, j'ai eu le temps de taper le chapitre 4. Alors le voilà^^._

_Finalement, ce sera le prochain qui mettra du temps à arriver. Cette fois, c'est certain^^._

_Les choses progressent lentement mais j'aime m'attarder sur les détails…pardonnez mon manque de pratique dans l'écriture des lemons…c'est mon premier. Cependant, je promets de m'appliquer énormément dedans !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise !^^_

_Voici :_

La jeune fille faillit crier en sentant quelque chose lui effleurer le pied. Là, dans le noir, la chose en question passa entre ses deux jambes au niveau de ses chevilles et remonta lentement.

Elle tressaillit.

-Oo…ootani…qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Pas de réponse. Le jeune homme dans son dos demeurait impassible. Elle n'osa pas se retourner.

-Ootani…arrête !

Il remontait encore et encore. Dans un lent mouvement de pied, il caressait ses jambes. Arrivé au niveau de ses genoux, elle serra les cuisses, sa respiration accélérant au fur et à mesure.

-S'il te plaie…

Encore plus haut, toujours plus haut…plus prés…entre ses cuisses, presque arrivé…

Vigoureusement, elle se dégagea et se retourna pour lui faire face, troublée.

Lui, l'observait silencieux, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était tout à fait normal.

-Tu…tu ne dormais pas ?

-Avec le bruit que tu as fait ? Comment veux-tu ? Je suis réveillé depuis l'instant où tu es entrée dans la salle de bain.

Elle rougit. Alors qu'elle l'avait embrassé il ne dormait pas ? Pas que cela était gênant…mais s'être fait prendre à son insu…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Tu serais encore allé dormir ailleurs.

-Non ! Cette fois…

-Ha bon…

Ne sachant plus quoi lui dire, koizumi se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

Trois secondes n'eurent pas le temps de s'écouler qu'elle sentie une nouvelle fois le pied d'ootani la caresser. D'un bon, elle lui fit volte face.

-Ootani !! Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?!

-Toi !

Elle resta interdite. Depuis quand était il si entreprenant ?

-Hein ?

-Tu me comprends.

-Heu…

-Koizumi.

-Ou…oui ?

Son regard…il semblait très sérieux…

-Je t'aime.

Elle ne dit rien. D'habitude, il n'était pas très démonstratif…ni très romantique…quoi que à bien y réfléchir, si, il était romantique…mais lui avait t'il déjà dit comme ça, de but en blanc qu'il l'aimait ? Jamais ! Ou peu être une seule et rare fois, elle ne se rappelait pas. Mais jamais de cette façon…si chaude…

Au delà des mots, c'était comme si il y avait autre chose.

Une demande, l'attente d'un accord, d'un signe, d'une autorisation lui permettant d'aller plus loin.

Elle trembla. Cette sensation qui lui parcouru l'échine…il lui suffisait d'un mot pour faire basculer leur relation.

Si elle disait non, il accepterait surement la réponse, il attendrait, elle le savait. Ootani était, même si il ne voulait pas le montrer, très attentif à elle. Alors ce n'était pas grave.

Mais cette fascination, qu'elle avait pour lui en cet instant, cette attirance…

Elle le voulait.

Toutes ses réticences retombèrent d'un coup un peu comme si elle se libérait d'une entrave.

Elle lui répondit, c'était fait, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

-S'il te plait…fais attention à moi…

Il sourit.

-Oui !

Koizumi tendit un bras vers lui pour lui caresser la joue. Doucement, il roula sur le coté et se plaça au dessus d'elle, prenant appuis sur ses avant bras pour ne pas lui imposer son poids.

Instinctivement, elle enroula ses deux longues jambes autour se sa taille et ses bras encerclèrent son cou.

Même scène que dans l'après midi, ils s'embrassèrent.

Ootani retenta une approche. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt qu'elle portait et caressa son dos. Arrivé à l'attache de son soutien-gorge, il lui dégrafa. Enfin…il voulut, lui dégrafer.

Koizumi rompit le baisé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

-Heu…j'arrive pas à le décrocher…

-^^T'es vraiment pas doué toi !

-Bon ça va ! Aide-moi plutôt…

Elle le regarda amusée.

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Tu me l'enlèveras après.

Le regard malicieux qu'elle affichait lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Prendre leur temps…voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

Il revint à ses lèvres. Elle était tellement bien, serrée dans ses bras. Si détendu…elle s'étonnait elle même de son aisance.

Jusqu'au moment où elle le sentie.

Là, raide contre son ventre, la manifestation de son désire. Bien que gênée, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse.

Tout ça, tous ces geste de tendresses, de désire et d'amour, c'était pour elle, rien que pour elle.

Décidant de prendre les choses en mains, ootani lui retira son t-shirt. Non sans rougir un peu, elle coopéra, lui facilitant la tache en levant les bras au dessus de la tète.

Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau, sentant deux mains chaudes parcourir son dos, ses épaules, ses flans, ses hanches…elle s'accrocha à son cou.

Dans son action, elle pressa sa poitrine encore couverte contre le buste de son petit ami.

Tout en enlevant ses jambes de sa taille, elle en profita pour faire glisser par la même occasion le short qu'il portait.

Pour faciliter la tache, elle bougeait inconsciemment son bassin provoquant chez lui un désir croissant.

Les mains d'ootani carressaient avec tendresse la peau blanche de la jeune fille que jamais personne n'avait touchée ainsi. Elle se laissait complètement aller.

Lui, quitta ses lèvres et descendit vers son cou où il déposa de nombreux baisé jusqu'à s'y attarder avec ardeur pendant un moment.

Il y déposa un suçon qui serait visible, il le savait. C'était égoïste mais l'intention y était. Elle était à lui, personne d'autre ne pourrait y toucher.

Les faibles soupirs qui s'échappaient de sa bouche se faisaient de moins en moins espacés.

Il s'aventura un peu plus bas. Maudit soutien-gorge !!

-Koizumi…

Il avait presque susurré.

-S'te plaie…enlève le !

Elle rougit fortement, hésita, puis passa finalement ses bras dans son dos où elle défit les deux crochets.

L'accompagnant, il fit glisser les bretelles le long de ses épaules en la caressant.

Il se voulait doux, elle le sentait.

Son regard vient se poser sur la poitrine découverte de koizumi qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

Elle lui faisait tellement envie, il la trouvait si belle. Tout son corps, ses épaules fines, ses bras blanc, sa poitrine ronde, sa taille mince et ses hanches galbées…tout chez elle l'attirait.

Elle n'avait pas des formes généreuses, elle était même plutôt plate…mais si harmonieuse…que s'en était plus que plaisant.

Cherchant à se cacher, elle l'attira vers elle. A travers son propre t-shirt, il pouvait sentir les mamelons dressés contre son torse.

-Ne…ne me regarde pas comme ça…

-Pourquoi ? Tu es belle.

Cette simple phrase fit bondir le cœur de la jeune fille. En cet instant, ils n'étaient plus le couple de comique qui faisait rire toute la classe. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient un couple d'amoureux qui se découvrait entièrement pour la première fois.

Cette pensé la fit sourire de bonheur. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer la scène qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Elle se sentait femme, dans ses bras, elle était la plus heureuse du monde.

Koizumi fit glisser ses mains dans le dos large d'ootani. Il était petit certes, mais c'était un homme. L'homme qu'elle aimait !

Elle l'embrassa, elle ne voulait pas être séparé de lui, elle voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Timidement, elle caressa ses flans, descendit encore et arriva à l'élastique de son caleçon.

Dans leur baisé, il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque puis s'écarta légèrement d 'elle pour la regarder.

Se relevant un peu, il ôta son propre t-shirt et la dévisagea.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé, seulement le silence régnait, troublé par leur respiration traduisant leur désire.

Cette nuit sera leur première fois. Cette idée prenait peu à peu sa place dans l'esprit d'ootani.

Réellement, il la voulait.

Les deux petites mains de koizumi encerclèrent son visage.

Au lieu de revenir à ses lèvres, il s'attaqua à son cou qu'il lécha méthodiquement et descendit peu à peu, se rapprochant de sa poitrine.

Koizumi respirait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait vers la pointe de ses seins.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise en sentant la bouche de son petit ami se refermer dessus et s'y attarder un moment.

Alors qu'il léchait et mordillait le téton durcit, sa main droite s'attaqua au deuxième.

Elle gémit.

Bien vite, elle se cambra contre lui, son bassin contre le sien.

Son geste ne resta pas sans conséquence car les doigts du jeune homme se dirigèrent vers ses hanches.

Troublée, koizumi tenta d'oublier ce qu'il était en train de faire en agrippant les draps.

Il fit glisser son short le long de ses cuisses.

Ils étaient presque nus désormais.

_Héhéhé, voici la première partie du lemon…la suite…se trouve dans le prochain chapitre…_

_Quoi que, je vous réserve une surprise…^^_

_Un seul chapitre pour juste des préliminaires, c'est pas mal…_

_Si vous aimé les mangas légèrement coquins (mais où on ne voit pas juste de la b***e) je vous conseille le génial girlfriend de Hokazono Masaya!! Il est juste en 5 tomes et les dessins sont tous simplement splendides !!_

_Chaque chapitre illustre un couple différent, que l'on retrouve parfois au fil des tomes !_

_Perso, j'ai ma préférence pour takahisa et morikawa des tomes 1 et2. Ils sont si mignons^^ !_

_Et si vous avez fondu pour ootanie, penchez vous sur lollipop de Ricako Iketani !_

_Tomoyo est à croqué !!_

_Il n'y a que 7 tomes, et l'histoire progresse vite. C'est beaucoup plus mature que ce qu'on pourrait croire !_

_Personnellement, c'est mon coup de foudre du moment^^ !_

_Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre._

_Merci de me lire^^ !!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me voici de retour de ces vacances au soleil !_

_Me voici devant mon ordi…_

_Alors hop, je publie.^^_

_Chapitre très court mais coupé à un endroit réfléchi. (Genre la vieille excuse)_

_Ce premier lemon…est spéciale…car pas vraiment un (et oui). En fait, j'en ferais un deuxième ainsi qu'une scène un peu chaude qui viendront après…_

_Lisez, c'est gratuit et pas nocif pour la santé^^._

_En parlant de ça, si certains ne le savait pas et buvait du red bull (aucun rapport avec les mangas) sachez que la taurine qui se trouve dedans…est en réalité… (Réponse dans le baratin de fin^^)_

Bientôt, le dernier tissu qui la recouvrait suivit le short.

La vue de son corps féminin ainsi exposé à son regard le déstabilisa. Il la dévora de yeux et sourit ; sourire qu'elle remarqua immédiatement.

Elle tourna la tète, gênée.

Personne ne l'avait encore jamais vu nue depuis si longtemps. Il était le premier à pouvoir observer son corps de femme.

Troublé, il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime.

Elle ne répondit pas, étourdit. Seul un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entres ouvertes.

De toutes ses forces, elle se cramponna à son cou.

Nue contre lui, koizumi s'engardisa d'une énergie qu'elle ignorait posséder, remonta ses jambe le long de celle d'ootani le temps d'une caresse troublante et, atteignant enfin sa taille, elle repoussa le dernier sous-vêtement faisant rempart.

D'un geste habile de ses pieds, elle retira son caleçon.

A présent, nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux en contacts, leurs souffles courts, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre, ils échangèrent un dernier regard.

Ootani tendit la main et attrapa le petit sachet qu'il avait posé au préalable sur la table de chevet.

Il lui caressa les cheveux d'un air absent. Cette jeune fille qu'il serrait contre lui n'était plus la lycéenne de 15 ans qu'il avait connu au départ.

Elle n'était pas non plus la fille boudeuse et têtue avec qui il aimait se chamailler. Dans ses bras, elle était tout simplement une femme, à lui, sa compagne.

D'une voix presque éteinte, il murmura quelque chose contre sa bouche.

Elle acquiesça doucement d'un signe de tête et ferma les yeux ; sa poitrine se soulevant de plus en plus vite au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière.

Avec délicatesse, il se plaça du mieux qu'il pouvait entre ses jambes légèrement écartées, une main sur sa hanche droite, puis, d'un mouvement du bassin, il s'empara enfin de son corps.

Les yeux fermés, la tête renversé en arrière, les mains cramponnées aux épaules d'ootani, koizumi se redressa soudain et poussa un cri de douleur. Dans son élan, sa bouche se referma sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle le mordit.

Surpris, il lâcha lui aussi un cri et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ex…excuse moi…ça m'a fait un peu mal…

-Un peu ? T'a vu comment tu m'as mordu ?

-Pardon…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu…tu peux continuer…

Alors qu'il essaya d'aller un peu plus profond en elle, il vit son visage se tordre de douleur.

-Koizumi ? Tu es sur que ça va ?

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant les larmes perler au coin des yeux de la jeune fille.

-Oui ! Va y je te dis.

-Ça te fait mal ?

-Hum…c'est pas grave…aller !!

Désormais, ootani n'était plus très sur. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais c'est lui qui lui faisait mal au point de la faire pleurer.

-Ootani ?

-C'est moi qui m'excuse.

-Dis, on n'est pas allé jusque là pour ensuite tout arrêter juste pas ce que je suis un peu chochotte ! Hein ? Je te dis que ça va aller.

Ootani essaya encore une fois d'aller plus loin mais rien n'y fit. Il senti les ongles de koizumi le griffer et son corps trembler contre le siens.

-Ha !!!

Il la regarda. Non, décidément il ne pouvait pas. La vision de ses yeux fermés de douleur l'empêchait de continuer. A contre cœur, il se retira doucement et roula sur le coté.

Le visage de sa petite amie se décrispa. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

-Ootani…

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal !

-Je suis tellement désolé…dis, on peut réessayer !

Il lui sourit gentiment et ramena sa tète dans le creux de son cou de manière à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Pas tout de suite. Ce qu'on a fait ce soir, c'est déjà amplement suffisant.

A ses mots, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se blottit contre lui. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Et lui qui était si gentil…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Pardon.

Lui, ne savait plus quoi répondre.

-Je t'aime tu sais ! Tu m'as déjà donnée beaucoup ce soir. Alors c'est pas la peine qu'on aille si vite. C'est notre première fois…elle n'était peu être pas parfaite mais je te promets que la prochaine fois, ça ira mieux ! On peut réessayer demain…

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Il lui essuya ses joues humides et sourit.

-Idiote ! Tu veux toujours en faire trop !! C'est pas la peine de pleurer pour ça !

0000000000000000000000

Le lendemain matin, koizumi fut réveillé par la douce lumière du jour. En ouvrant les yeux, elle le vit qui la regardait, passif.

-Salut !

Elle se retourna aussitôt et rit.

-C'est pas « salut » qu'on dit dans ce genre de contexte ! Tu ne peux pas être plus romantique ? Je sais pas moi… « Bonjours mon cœur. »

-Arrête ! Tu va me faire vomir !

-Hahaha !!!

Discrètement, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Ça va comme ça ?

Fière d'elle, elle se leva et couru vers la salle de bain en sous vêtements.

Je vais prendre une douche. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Se laissant retomber su le matelas, il la suivit du regard, amusé.

Au moment ou elle atteignit la porte de la salle de bain, elle se retourna et lui sourit.

-C'est parfais !!!

Une fois la porte fermée la jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir le temps de faire un rapide bilan sur tout ce qui c'était passé.

Elle passa ses mains sur ses seins et les descendit vers ses hanches.

Ootani l'avait vu nue. Nue, complètement nue…il l'avait touché, caressé, embrassé…partout…

C'était tellement agréable et si embarrassant à la fois.

Mais…elle avait tout gâchée…il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout…

Etait t'elle toujours vierge ? Peu être, peu être pas…elle ne savait même pas. Elle avait eu tellement mal. Pourquoi ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par ootani qui l'appela à travers la porte.

-Koizumi, ça craint ! On ne s'est pas réveillé. Il est onze heures passé !

-Quoi ?! Si tard ?

-Y'avais un mot sous la porte. Les autres sont déjà partis à la plage.

-Sérieux ? Sans nous ?

-Regarde par toi même. D'ailleurs, nobu a écrit un truc que je ne saisis pas trop…

Lui glissant le papier sous la porte, koizumi l'attrapa et le lu.

« Comme vous ne semblez pas être près, on part devant. Ne nous attendez pas pour le déjeuné, on ira au resto. Profitez en pour passer la journée tout les deux !! On ne sait jamais…si vous avez perdu la clé des menottes… »

Elle rit. Décidément, sa meilleure amie était incorrigible.

Une fois prête et sortie de la salle de bain elle lança un regard à ootani qui était allongé sur le lit.

Quand il la vit, il se leva en un bon, s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et baissa la poigné.

-Une balade en ville ça te dit ?

-Tu ne veux pas aller à la plage ?

Elle le regarda faire un pas dans le couloir.

-Hum…non, pas aujourd'hui…

Interrogative, koizumi ne chercha pas à comprendre pour autant et accourue vers lui en sautillant.

-Ok pour une balade en ville mais seulement si on va au ciné. Il y a un film qu'avais l'air pas mal…

Tout allait pour le mieux malgré la gêne qu'ils éprouvaient en repensant à la nuit passée.

Chacun s'en voulait de ne pas avoir rendu cette première fois comme ils l'auraient voulu et angoissait un peu de voir le soir arriver.

Et bizarrement, il arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévus. Entre la séance de cinéma, les magasins qu'ils avaient parcourus et le temple qu'ils avaient visité le ciel commençait déjà à tourner à l'orange.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, ils furent surpris de ne pas y trouver leurs amis. Ayant déjà cassé la croute un peu plus tôt, ce fut donc sans passer par le réfectoire qu'ils se rendirent dans leur chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée à clé ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Chacun ne savant par ou commencer.

-Heu…ootani…tu n'étais pas sérieux en disant qu'on resserrait ce soir…

Le rouge aux joues, il lui répondît sans hésiter.

-Bien sur que si. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il ne te reste qu'un mauvais souvenir de…heu…

Ces paroles firent énormément chaud au cœur à koizumi. Il était tellement attentionné.

Elle se racla la gorge.

-Hum…on peut commencer pas s'embrasser…

Ootanie détourna les yeux

-Si…si tu veux…dans ce cas…assit toi sur le lit…

-Oui.

Une fois assis l'un à coté de l'autre, il fermèrent les yeux. Leurs lèvres ne mirent pas longtemps à se trouver, bien au contraire. Le baisé ne se fit pas en crescendo.

Koizumi caressa directement la langue de son compagnon. Bien vite, il délaissa sa bouche pour descendre vers son cou ou il s'attarda un moment. Toujours en descendant, il arriva au niveau de la clavicule. Koizumi de son coté, se contentait de basculer la tête en arrière, profitant pleinement des caresses qu'il lui offrait. Arrivé dans son décolté, à la base de ses seins, il passa ses deux mains sous le top qu'elle portait sans même prendre le temps de lui retirer son soutien george. Le bout de tissu vert d'eau remonta naturellement au niveau de son cou. Un peu gênée par celui ci, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

_Je disais donc, la taurine est…du sperme de taureau ( !!!) SI !!_

_Moi, ça m'a carrément dégoutée. Déjà que je n'aimais pas le red bull… (Soit disant que celui commercialisé en France n'en contient pas. Mon œil.) Enfin enfin… pour revenir à nos moutons…_

_Je coupe juste là hahaha._

_J'ai choisis de leur faire « rater » leur première fois (les pauvres quoi, ils ne méritaient pas ça…hihi) je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis dit : tous les lemons se passent toujours super bien et tout est merveilleux…alors j'ai voulu changer un peu. C'est tout.^^_

_Le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas. C'est certain._

_En attendant, je m'en vais bosser sur naruto^^._

_Et hop!_

_Ps : Un review ? Yes ? No ? C'est vous qui voyez^^._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ce chapitre sert de conclusion._

_Cette fois ci, j'irais jusqu'au bout du lemon (hahaha). Pardon d'avoir coupé à chaque fois à des moments…frustrants (?)_

_En tout cas, je m'amuse beaucoup avec koizumi et ootani et me dis que c'est le principal._

_Je cesse donc de baragouiner mes intro (que j'aime tant écrire) et vous laisse lire !^^_

Alors qu'ootani s'apprêtait à faire glisser sa jupe ainsi que son boxer, elle le stoppa.

-Attend ! Éteint la lumière d'abord.

Sans broncher, il se leva, traversa la pièce et bascula l'interrupteur plongeant ainsi la chambre dans la pénombre.

Pendant qu'il était encore debout koizumi en profita pour se débarrasser discrètement de son soutien gorge ; se rappelant combien il n'était pas doué avec se truc là. Désormais, elle ne portait plus rien sous son débardeur.

Une fois revenu, il fut surpris de la voir se redresser et se placer au dessus de lui.

Ardie, elle ôta le t-shirt qu'il portait pendant qu'il en faisait de même avec le siens.

Surpris, il ouvra grand les yeux d'étonnement en découvrant une poitrine féminine s'offrir à sa vue.

-Où est ton…

-Par terre.

-Tu pers pas ton temps dis donc.

-Faut croire que non.

Tout en disant cela, elle se pencha pour lui offrir un énième baisé et descendit le long de son torse. Méthodiquement, elle s'attarda sur ses mamelons puis son nombril ; goutant avec fébrilité à la peau qu'il lui offrait.

Les positions s'étaient totalement inversées. Autant la première fois koizumi s'était laissé entièrement faire, cette fois ci, c'était elle qui le faisait souffler de contentement, elle qui dominait.

Alors qu'elle défaisait la ceinture du bermuda qu'il portait, il l'interpela.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si entreprenante ?

Sans lui donner la moindre réponse, elle continua son action et descendit la braguette du vêtement.

-Koizumi…

En réalité, elle avait cogité toute la journée à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle s'en voulait tellement pour la nuit dernière qu'elle avait imaginé chaque seconde, chaque fait pour que tout sois parfait.

Elle voulait lui faire plaisir.

En apercevant la protubérance sous le caleçon elle sourit. Son traitement faisait bien son effet.

Lui, remonta une jambe gêné qu'elle le dévore des yeux ainsi.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle abaissa son sous vêtement et approcha sa bouche de son membre.

Vite, il s'empressa de le cacher avec ses mains mais celle ci furent remplacées par deux lèvres avides et chaudes.

Lentement, elle embrassa et lécha l'extrémité avant d'en prendre entièrement possession. Elle voulait le faire venir ainsi et aux vues des faibles sons qu'il laissait échapper, ça portait bien ses fruits !

Etrangement ce qu'elle faisait ne la dégoutait pas. C'était une sensation étrange d'avoir cette « chose » dans sa bouche, mais pas dérangeante.

Les mains crispées du garçon plongées dans ses cheveux lui permettaient de sentir lorsqu'il préférait une caresse plutôt qu'une autre.

La bouche pâteuse, il essaya de la repousser.

-Koizumi, arrête-toi !!

Ça venait, ça allait marcher ! Fière d'elle, elle continua de plus belle.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour qu'elle stoppe ce doux supplice, il lui vint une idée.

-Aïe !!

L'effet attendu fut satisfaisant. Elle releva immédiatement la tête et le regarda, apeurée.

-Je t'ais fait mal ?

Il en profita pour la ramener vers lui et lui caressa gentiment la joue.

-Mais non patate ! C'était parfais. J'en viens même à me demander comment t'as appris ça.

-Je sais pas…c'était…au feeling…c'était vraiment bien ?

Ootani pris un air faussement fâché.

-Ça se dit pas ce genre de truc !

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans le crane du jeune homme.

Sans prévenir, il la retourna sous lui et l'embrassa. D'une main, il descendit le boxeur qu'elle portait et caressa son intimité avant d'y insérer un doigt.

Surprise, elle rompit le baisé.

-Ah !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

C'était terriblement gênant…mais incroyablement agréable. De son pouce, il exerça une pression sur une partie beaucoup plus sensible et inséra un deuxième doigt en elle qui rejoignit le premier.

Sous lui, elle se tordait et gémissait de contentement.

Les yeux fermés, elle savourait pleinement le traitement qu'il lui infligeait. La présence du deuxième doigt lui avait fait un peu mal au départ puis n'avait fait qu'accentuer son plaisir.

Profitant qu'elle ait les yeux fermés, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par sa langue.

Koizumi était chaude et humide, il le sentait. Mais voulant continuer encore un peu ces préliminaires il préféra ne pas s'arrêter tout de suite.

Ce qu'il lui faisait était si démentiellement bon qu'elle devait se retenir pour ne pas crier. Son ventre se tordait et ses jambes devenaient molles. Ça n'allait pas tarder…

S'apercevant de ça par les halètements de plus en plus saccadés qui la secouait il se retira. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta fut indéfinissable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête.

-Je pense que ça devrait aller cette fois. On réessaye ?

La seule réponse qui parvint à ses oreilles fut un doux gémissement mêlé au souffle court de koizumi. Incapable de parler, elle agrippa la jupe qu'il ne lui avait pas encore ôtée et tira dessus de quelques coups secs.

Comprenant qu'elle était d'accord, il fit glisser le vêtement froissé.

Elle lui sourit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la pénétrait, elle sentit une petite douleur. Ses mains se crispèrent alors inconsciemment et elle attrapa le drap. Voyant cela, il tilta.

-Ça te fait encore mal ?

-Un peu…mais… ne t'en fait pas ! C'est nettement moins… fort.

Et effectivement.

Peu à peu, alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer elle sentit la douleur disparaître et une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

Elle se détendit, se laissa aller et lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait reprendre.

C'était étrange. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'ootani puisse être aussi fougueux et doux à la fois.

Il était soucieux de son plaisir, à son écoute et en même temps, il s'amusait de la voir ainsi, gémir et haleter au rythme de ses vas et viens.

Ses mains posées sur ses hanches fines accompagnaient les mouvements de leurs corps.

Abandonnée à lui, il l'observait. Quelque une des raisons qui l'avaient fait tomber amoureux s'imposèrent soudain à lui.

Elle était vraiment jolie !

Mais aussi sensuelle et désirable. Douce et fragile malgré ses manières et sa maladresse. Elle était extrêmement féminine. En y repensant, il avait souvent surprit des conversations à son sujet. Koizumi, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience plaisait énormément.

Mais désormais, serré contre lui, autour de lui, elle lui appartenait. Elle avait acceptée de s'offrir toute entière et ce, juste pour lui seul.

Ce qu'il venait de réaliser dans son esprit brouillé mêlé aux sensations qu'il ressentait depuis quelques minutes l'entraina peu à peu au delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Au moment même où il atteignait ses limites koizumi lui donna le coup de grâce en s'arquant de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait contre son corps.

Un dixième de seconde, il retrouva toute sa tête le temps de voir les yeux de sa petite amie se voiler puis se fermer alors qu'elle laissait s'échapper un gémissement intense. Il la sentie se resserrer autour de lui. S'en était trop. Ses mains crispées sur les draps, il ferma les yeux à son tour et rejoignit koizumi dans un bonheur parfait et jusque là inconnu.

000000000000000000

Il dormait désormais à point fermé alors que la jeune fille calée entre ses bras, les jambes entre mêlées aux siennes, n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. A contre cœur, elle se déplaça doucement sur le coté pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle était si bien, la tête posée sur son torse où elle pouvait entendre les doux battements de son cœur.

Ootani gémit et se tourna dans l'autre sens.

Inquiète, elle se pencha au dessus de lui et constata avec un sourire qu'il dormait encore parfaitement. Elle soupira puis jette un coup d'œil au réveil. 8 heures 09. Cette fois ci, ils n'étaient pas en retard. Elle avait le temps de prendre une douche.

En se levant, elle frissonna. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se réveillait dans le même lit qu'ootani et aujourd'hui, totalement nue. Elle rit. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. De toute façon, ils rentreraient à Osaka le lendemain matin alors…

Rapidement, elle traversa la chambre et referma la porte de la salle d'eau.

Plutôt qu'une douche, elle voulait prendre un bain. Le temps de le faire couler, elle se passa longuement de l'eau fraiche sur le visage où un large sourire de béatitude s'étira. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front à cause de la transpiration et sa peau était encore rougit par leur récente étreinte.

Cette fois, c'était bon !

En fouillant dans un tiroir elle y dénicha des sels et du bain moussant. Hyper heureuse de sa découverte, elle s'empressa d'en verser dans la baignoire et y rentra.

Recouverte et baignant dans la mousse voluptueuse et apaisante koizumi se détendit. Mine de rien, elle était extrêmement fatiguée.

Alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, ses oreilles lui indiquèrent un changement de pression dans la pièce, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

Elle s'assit et ramena ses jambes vers elle.

-Ootani ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! T'as pas vus que j'occupais la salle de bain ?!

-Hum…si…

Il bailla et se frotta un œil, pas totalement éveillé.

-Ba sors alors !

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je vois pas le problème. Ça fait deux nuits que je te vois entièrement nue.

Koizumi rougit fortement et lui tourna le dos, ratatinée sur elle même, la tête à moitié immergée.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. La lumière était éteinte et je…

-Crois-moi, j'ai très bien vue !

Elle se retourna pour protester mais s'interrompit en remarquant le sourire chambreur qu'il affichait. Il faisait exprès, il la narguait.

-On le prend ensemble ce bain ?

-Qu…quoi ?

Il posa les mains sur l'élastique de son caleçon et tira des deux cotés.

La jeune fille préféra se retourner. Bizarrement, c'était beaucoup plus gênant dans ce contexte.

Le sentant rentrer dans le bain à cause du niveau d'eau qui monta légèrement elle lui fit finalement face.

Aussitôt, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Je…c'est juste que…l'eau t'arrive aux épaules…

En effet, étant plus petit qu'elle l'eau lui arrivait à la base des bras.

-Tu peux parler, moi j'ai une super vue sur tes seins !

Farceuse, la jeune fille lui répondit ironiquement et cacha sa poitrine de ses mains.

-Tu vas pas te plaindre non plus.

-Ça…c'est sûr !

Profitant de l'instant, il la tira par le bras et l'embrassa. Pas réticente pour un sous koizumi se laissa faire et pris une position un peu plus confortable, à savoir, à califourchon.

Les deux jambes de chaque coté de sa taille elle s'assit sur son bassin et quémanda l'accès à sa langue.

Lui, de son coté, lui empoigna les fesse de manière à la sentir le plus proche possible.

Elle sentie le membre contre son entre-jambe se gonfler une nouvelle fois et resserra l'étreinte.

Inconsciemment, il quitta sa bouche et pris en seins dans sa main pour en sucer le bout. Immédiatement, elle recommença à haleter, bougeant le bassin, recherchant sans même y penser le contact avec le sexe du jeune homme.

Etourdit il stoppa ses caresses.

Koizumi plongea la tête dans son cou et souffla dans un long soupir.

-Encore…

Longuement, il hésita puis caressa son dos.

-Non.

-Mais…

-Il va falloir y aller. Le petit déjeuné doit être servi. Ça va pas le faire si on est tous les jours en retard.

Un peu déçut, elle acquiesça finalement.

-Oui…tu as raison.

000000000000000000

En arrivant dans la salle de restauration de l'hôtel, ils s'assirent silencieusement, Koizumi à coté de Nobu, Ootani en face de Nakao.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Il est presque 10 heures.

-Ba…

Koizumi le coupa. Un peu trop vite du point de vue de Nobuko.

-Comme on à mal dormis les deux dernières nuits ont étaient tellement crevés qu'on a dû récupérer.

Pas tout à fait satisfaite de la réponse de sa meilleur amie nobu ne chercha pas à aller plus loin.

-Mouai…bon bref, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

C'est alors qu'elle la vit.

Au niveau de la clavicule de Koizumi, un peu au dessus, une marque rouge et ronde. Elle sourit et n'eu plus aucun doute. Un suçon !

A 18 ans, on découvre encore de nouvelles choses. Le monde nous paraît un peu différent, on se sent bien.

A 18 ans, on ne comprend pas encore tout. Mais on est sûr d'une chose. On aime éperdument le garçon qui se tient à notre droite et qui nous regarde en voulant nous dire quelque chose discrètement.

Koizumi suit le doigt de son petit ami qui lui indique son cou. Elle tilt et ramène ses cheveux devant la marque qu'il à imprimé sur sa peau.

Elle rit.

Sa seule certitude ?

C'est avec lui qu'elle veut passer le restant de sa vie.

_Cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices, vous voici donc à la fin de cette courte fic sur lovely complex._

_Personnellement je suis très heureuse d'avoir enfin finit de la publier ! Je me dis, « voilà une bonne chose de faite. »^^_

_En cet instant, je suis dore et déjà en train de réfléchir à ma prochaine fic. Surement portera-t-elle sur naruto mais je n'en sais pas plus…_

_J'espère que vous aurez aimé celle ci en tout cas ! _

_Je suis particulièrement contente de mon lemon et pense en intégrer d'autres dans cette futur fic…quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse là et vous dit peu être à la prochaine !_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère avoir respecté (au moins un peu^^) les caractères des personnages…_

_Un petit commentaire serait-il possible ?_


End file.
